


Truth or Dare

by Nitramoron



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Dancing, Drug Use, Lapdance, M/M, because they will frick if it kills me, kind of a stripper AU? only dave's like a closet pro stripper, rating will be bumped up a level, truth or dare fun, two chapters bc they haven't actually fricked, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitramoron/pseuds/Nitramoron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dave is dared to give Tavros a lapdance, and then Gamzee joins in and fun is had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneshycrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshycrow/gifts).



> here you go zoe i'm writing your threesome lapdance/bellydance davegamtav thing  
> also it's three in the morning so please excuse any errors spellcheck missed

It's late. Three thirty in the morning, two forty five at the earliest, but you're not asleep. Nah, you're in Tavros Nitram's bedroom (IT'S CALLED A RESPITEBLOCK, YOU NOOK WHIFFER), getting high with him and his creepy juggalo boyfriend.  
Gamzee passes around the bong, and you've had enough that you're giggling at absolutely nothing. Screw Strider cool, this is some potent shit.  
The drugs and the empty bottle of vodka lying next to you are what led you to the game you were currently playing-- truth or dare. Who the fuck said that game was for elementary kids? This is gettin' pretty lewd, if anyone asked you.  
It's currently your turn to be asked by the stuttery brown kid. "Hey, Dave, truth or dare?"  
"Dare." you murmur, wondering what the kid'll come up with.  
He takes a moment to think, a toothy grin spreading across his flushed features. "I dare you.."  
He pauses, and you lean in closer expectantly.  
"I dare you to give me a lap dance."  
You sputter a little, eyes widening. He laughs at your expression, which confuses you until you realized you were too gone to see without your shades, so you had taken them off, and he could see your face. You look to the kid's boyfriend with curiousity-- normally Gamzee is a really posessive, jealous idiot. He looks pleasantly surprised by the suggestion.  
You're apparently quiet for too long, because the clown speaks up. "Bro, you can't up and back out of a dare. Shit's illegal."  
"You'd be ok with me giving your boyfriend a lap dance?" you ask incrediously.  
"Hell yeah, motherfucker. As long as I can join in if things get hot and heavy."  
They both look at you expectantly for a moment, and you sigh before getting up out of your spot on the bed. "Tav, where's your laptop? We're going to need some music."  
After you get your myspace open on Tavros's desk top (shut the fuck up, myspace is ironic and a good place to share your music), you click one of your tracks that's a little heavier on the bass and turn back to him. "Chair against the wall."  
He obeys quickly, which pleases you. Something tells you that kid will do anything you ask him to without much complaint. Good.  
You waste no time in stepping up to him, smirking down at him eagerly. You see him visibly swallow, and you chuckle.  
You start out by not even touching him. You always were a bit of a tease.  
You're not even facing him when you spread your arms out and start moving your hips back and forth in short movements, sufficiently shaking your booty to the music. You immediately find yourself very happy your bro invested in those bellydance lessons for you both. You tug off your tee shirt before turning around and moving your hips in little circular motions, stomach muscles rippling white and spotted with scars from your Bro's swords. It's really more of a shimmy than anything, and by the way Tav's eyes widen, he seems to like it.  
A few more minutes of that and you start to bend your knees to go down, still moving your hips like that. Tavros gives a throaty little groany gasp thing, and you bring a finger to your grinning lips.  
Then you stand again, swaying your hips from side to side and moving your arms along to the beat, spinning and twirling and kind of wishing you were wearing something a little flowier and elegant than your jeans and beat up sneakers to catch your movement.  
You shake your chest a little as you twirl and turn back and forth, feeling kind of cheesy but knowing that it looks all kinds of good.  
You're forced to bend your spine unnaturally when you grab onto Tavros's long horns, supporting yourself and even kissing him hard while you shake your hips, knowing Gamzee's watching by the choked cough from behind you.  
After only a few moments of that you pull away and turn again, bending your knees so your ass is in his lap. You move your hips back and forth, grinding down between his skinny legs and pushing your ass back over his crotch and a little into his stomach. Judging by the little whimper Tavros makes, he can definitely feel it. Go figure. You push his arms aside to grip the wheelchair's armwrests tight, moving over him to the deep bass reverberating through the room.  
You plant your ass down on the solid expanse of his lap, leanign back to put your head on his shoulder.  
"Can you feel this, Tavros? Do you like it?" you murmur in his ear while your run your outspread fingers slowly up your sides. His only response is a little noise you can only describe as a throaty purr.  
Your hands move from your shoulders to go through Tav's long mohawk, your lips still on his ear while your arms reach his neck and wrap around it, hips resuming their grinding on his lap. His hands go to grip your hips and you murmur a little "no" in his ear before breaking away and pulling off of him, standing to full height and giving a few more shimmies in front of him while he whines in frustration at your absence. You then drop to your knees with a little twist and run your fingers up his thighs, sliding them around his waist and pulling him closer to the edge of his chair. Your touch moves around to his front, pushing up under his shirt while you kind of grind your torso against his inner thighs and groin. You run your fingertips up his sides, squeezing gently, touch getting a little harder over the ridges formed by his grub legs. He moans a little at that, so you guess that was a good idea. You pull your hands out of his shirt and move them down over his shoulders and down his arms, squeezing his shaking hands before moving your grip to his thighs again.  
You hear a quiet "Shit." and then Gamzee's coming up to Tavros's right, running a hand through your light hair while he passes. You don't stop moving your hands or your torso while you watch him, gaze questioning. He just winks those obsidian eyes at you and tugs Tavros's hair. His head follows Gamzee's grip and he whines a little, eyes closing tight.  
Gamzee turns and moves his hips too, with a grace you didn't know the lanky, bumbling troll had. He pushes a hand down his own back, following the curve of his ass before pulling his hand back to give it a light slap. You swear Tavros's eyes are going to bug out of his head. Gamzee about doubles over, torso between his long, spread legs, ass still jutting out into the air. He snaps back up, matted black hair bouncing with the movement. He looks around, grinning a sharp-toothed smile at Tavros, who takes this time to unbutton a line of buttons up the back of his shirt and tug it off. Oh, so it's that kind of party? You're game, you think as you push your head up from between Tav's legs to kiss a line up his pudgy stomach and over his chest, up his throat. On that bit of sensitive skin you take time to bite and suck the skin between your blunt teeth, leaving a line of browning hickies that make the shy troll moan.  
You grip those candy-corn horns tightly again, worming your way onto his lap and kissing him. Gamzee's grinding his ass on the part of Tavros's thigh that's past the wheel of the chair.  
After a long, hot kiss, full of tongue on your part and fang on his, you release him to shimmy your ass down over Tavros's left thigh. You give Gamzee a look and he comes down beside you, grinding down on Tav's other leg.   
You keep this up for a few moments before both getting up, you moving your hips in light circles like before and Gamzee copying your movements as much as you can. Then you climb back down onto Tavros's lap, crawling onto him, knees straddling his thighs. You rub along his ridged horns as you lean in and press your lips roughly to his, pushing your tongue past them and just barely knicking them on his front fang. It stings but you don't care, running your tongue along his reptillian gray one. And humming when he eagerly reciprocates. Your hips are still gyrating down against him, and you think you feel something squirming against you.  
Your legs move between his and you slide back down onto your knees, body moving against his. You rest between his footpedals and grin up at him, trying to be sultry as you push your hands up his thighs again to rest on his hips.  
You stand to grind your ass back against his groin and this time Gamzee comes to join you, pushing down against you while you do the same to his matesprit, and oh, shit, when did you get a semi?  
He seems fine with you touching him, and he seemed have taken his shirt off at some point, because when he takes your hands in his and draws them up his stomach and over the flat expanse of his chest, there's no fabric in the way.  
Then he's pulling away and he's tugging you off Tavros and looking down at the obvious bulge in your black pants with a frightening grin.  
"So, motherfucker. I up and take it we're going and making this happen?"


End file.
